A Smile and a Match
by ArtImitatesSex
Summary: A chance meeting between John and Kitty, takes place after X3. Song based on the song Tie her Down by Senses Fail. RR!


A Smile and a Match

**_I'll bite your lip so fucking, so hard. And watch the innocence just drip down your chest, And into my mouth. –"Tie Her Down"_**

She felt cold around him now, which was odd. Usually one look from him made her swell with warmth immediately. But, tonight there was something different. Something feral dancing in his eyes; it felt dangerous. He hadn't been the same, not since Alcatraz. He became harder and more distant.

She would leave the mansion at all hours of the night, just to see him. Sometimes he noticed her; sometimes he was oblivious of her presence. However tonight, she was going to make herself known. She was going to steal the warmth back.

* * *

They were at a shady bar in downtown New York. Even though she could defend herself, Kitty felt nervous as she noticed the looks some dark men were giving her. She caught a glimpse of spiky blonde hair somewhere in the front. He was watching the olive skinned women dance in hardly anything on the stage in front of him. Something in her gut told her to leave, but she pushed forward. She wasn't an X-Man for nothing.

She hung behind him for a few moments, taking in his presence. He was drinking what looked to be whiskey. The golden liquid flowing out of the shot glass and into his mouth. She watched every detail of him, as if he was a painting. The way his nose crinkled in momentary disgust at the taste of his beverage. The way his eyes would casually glance at the exotic dancer and then back to his drink, as if he were bored. The way he sat in his chair slightly slouching with one leg resting on his knee.

She watched silently as he reached into his hoodie pocket and took out of pack of cigarettes. Camel Menthols. Kitty had to suppress a laugh. She always thought of him as a Marlboro Reds kinda guy; Menthols made him seem less intimidating. She noticed him searching his pockets for his lighter; but Kitty was quicker.

* * *

Before John even knew what was happening, a lit match was in his face. It hovered in front of his cigarette which sat limply between his lips. He lit it even before looking who lit the match for him. When he did, he tried his best not to look surprised. He saw Kitty Pryde standing in front of him, wearing a pink hoodie and a pair of worn jeans. She looked innocent; she looked out of place. A smirk appeared on his face as he watched her eyes; waiting for hers to falter. They didn't.

John took a long drag from his cigarette and watched her for a few more moments. He had to admit, he didn't quite know what to expect. This was the last place he thought he would see Kitty.

"So, you come to these places for the cocktails or the girls?" John asked, in his usual cocky tone that Kitty knew was a defense mechanism. She smirked and sat down across from him at the small, round table.

"I could ask you the same question." Kitty said with a playful look in her eyes.

"Well, I don't drink cocktails." He said, as he lifted a shot glass in the air before gulping down the burning liquid. Kitty didn't roll her eyes or laugh; she just kept an intense gaze on his face. Watching it scrunch and then return back to normal. John let the shot glass hit the table with a loud crack before looking back at Kitty. He was starting to feel impatient; she hadn't stated her business yet and he wanted to have a little fun before the night was over. Suddenly, John felt something touch him from underneath the table.

* * *

Kitty didn't know what made her decide to touch John. It was more of an impulse. She lifted her Mary Jane clad foot up and touched John casually on his ankle. Then, slowly she started to move her leg upwards. Before she could stop herself, her leg met the warmth of his crotch.

The look on his face was priceless; like a deer caught in headlights. His eyes searched hers for some kind of reaction or explanation but Kitty kept her cool. She could feel him squirm in his seat and it gave her satisfaction. She was the one in control. She could see it in his eyes that the slow movement of her foot as slowly driving him over the edge.

As quick as lightening his hand shot downward and caught her at the ankle. She almost gasped but managed to keep it suppressed.

"Stop that." He said. His voice low and menacing; but also dripping with lust. There was a wild look in his eyes and it excited Kitty. More than anything else in the world she wanted him. A sultry smile sprang onto Kitty's face.

"No."

* * *

The alleyway wasn't the ideal place, to Kitty, for such an intimate act but she wanted this. Nothing was going to stop her. She was sandwiched between a brick wall and John. His hands were everywhere she wanted them to be. He felt exactly like she thought he would. Rough; Hard and Brittle. His kisses were aggressive but captivating at the same time. She couldn't get enough.

With one of his hands gripping the brown hair on the back of her head and the other up her shirt; she felt like she was flying. Slowly he pulled away and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. His breathing was labored and perfectly in sync with her own.

"I've always wanted you, just like this." He growled. The lust was overwhelming and it took them over. Although, Kitty suddenly felt wrong. Like she didn't need this anymore; like she had nothing to prove. She had gotten what she came for and she was petrified of moving forward. John was overpowering her; he was in control.

The metallic taste of blood seeped into Kitty's mouth and onto her taste buds. Just a panic struck her brain she pushed away from him. He stood dumbfounded as she looked into his blue eyes. For a split second she considered staying. Then, she walked away.

John was left in the dark of the cold alley, watching Kitty walk away. As she headed to her car, Kitty lifted a trembling hand to her lip and felt the swollen flesh. She opened her car and got into the driver's seat. She pulled down the front visor and looked in the small mirror to inspect her lip. He had in fact; bit her in his moment of blinding passion. She touched it gently, wincing at the new pain.

Her eyes flicked up and she saw her eyes. Dark brown and confused. She had accomplished what she had come to the club for, but was she truly satisfied?

She turned on the ignition and got out of there as fast as she could.

-The End


End file.
